10193 Medieval Market Village
|Ages = 12+ |Released = January 2009 |Theme = Castle|Theme2 = Castle (2007) }} 10193 Medieval Market Village is a Castle set released in 2009. The set comprises of two buildings, which can be opened out to appear as four, plus a stall, a brick-built tree, and various marketplace accessories. It includes eight minifigures, two cows, a horse, a rat, and three brick-built birds: a rooster, a chicken, and a duck. Description It contains 1,601 pieces to construct 2 buildings, 11 minifigures, and 3 brick-built birds. The first building is a tavern with hinges in the middle giving it two sections. The bottom of it is brown palisades which is interrupted in the center of the second segment by a door. The palisades continue on the left segment for a bit more, briefly being replaced by dark tan trim, before grated windows are formed with palisades still around them, but the wall above them is grey. On the right side the palisades halt after the trim where the wall becomes smooth and grey, being interrupted by the door and a window the its side. A brown pillar is on either side of the door which are connected at the top by a grey arch. The building's second story, which is mostly coloured light blue with brown accents and golden ornaments, protrudes over the first story, but more so over the door. Windows with arched grates regularly appear and a maroon sign with a crown on it hangs outward. A balcony is to the right side of which a stairway connects to the ground. The tavern's roof is black, sloped, and generally becomes steeper as it increases in height. A chimney stack breaks up the roof on the left segment. On the inside of the building are four rooms, which are designed to create two larger ones when the building is closed. The entry room is empty, save for a barrel to the side, but the other room on the floor is fully furnished with a keg and a table with three golden goblets. On the second floor is a bedroom with a vanity and stool on the left side and a fireplace and a bed furnished with red and tan checkered sheets overhanging. The second building is a blacksmith's workshop and living quarters above. The bottom floor is grey and made up of four arches in the front, and a water wheel that turns a hammer to hit an anvil on the left. Like the tavern, the workshop is hinged in the centre. A sign hangs low to signify this building. Lamps are also hung from the wall. The second story is coloured tan and has brown and black lines running through it. Two windows are on either segment. The roof is a black slope upwards on either side of both segments to form triangular tops. Inside of the workshop, an entire section of the floor is dedicated to a stable with two stalls for horses. Aside from the hammer and anvil in the other segment, a black forge is against the wall. Above the stables is a room housing a wood stove and baskets of food. A portrait of a lady is hung between the two windows. Inside of the room to the right is a round table with one stool and a portrait of a man behind it. The open marketplace includes a covered stall selling flowers, fish, and fruit as well as a table containing more food including a turkey, carrots, and cheeses. A sign gives prices for each item. The tall, brick-built tree comprises fourteen foliage parts and sprouts white flowers. Other items include a weapons stand and a hay cart that can be drawn by a horse. ;Minifigures The set includes six minifigures. There include two Crown Knights clad in grey, silver, light blue, and dark blue, a blacksmith, two peasants, four male and two female, and a boy. Two Cows, a Horse, a rat, and three birds are also included in the set. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Gallery 10193.png|The set in its entirety 10193 Another View.jpg|The buildings from the rear 10193_alt2.png|The buildings themselves MMVhammer.jpg|The hammer and wheel mechanism 10193_alt3.png|The minifigures 10193 poster.png External links Category:Castle (2007) Category:2009 sets Category:10000 sets Category:Exclusives Category:Castle